Our Kingdom
by Reynaras
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura apabila dunia ninja tempat mereka tinggal berubah menjadi Istana dan desa-desa seperti yang ada di buku cerita fairy tale favorit Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

"Our Kingdom"

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura apabila dunia ninja tempat mereka tinggal berubah menjadi Istana dan desa-desa seperti yang ada di buku cerita _fairy tale_ favorit Sakura?

.

.

.

Suatu hari di Konoha, nampak seorang gadis remaja berumur 22 baru saja keluar dari toko buku yang tak jauh dari kedai Ichiraku kegemaran sahabatnya, Naruto. Benar saja, belum sampai 20 meter ia berjalan sebuah suara nyaring khas Uzumaki Naruto sudah memanggil namanya untuk bergabung di kedai tersebut.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Yo, Naruto," Balasnya ogah-ogahan.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan. Kau membeli buku apa?"

"Ah, aku menemukan sebuah buku cerita _fairy tale_ tentang kerajaan, istana, pangeran, putri semacam itulah. Sejak perang usai, banyak sekali karangan-karangan bagus dan yang belum pernah aku baca sebelumnya."

"Ah, aku tidak begitu mengerti. Satu-satunya buku yang kubaca hanyalah _Icha Icha Paradise_ milik Ero-senin dulu," Sahut Naruto sembari menyeruput ramen keseukaannya.

"Hhh.. baiklah, Naruto. Aku duluaan, Jaa.." Sakura bangkit dan melangkah keluar kedai, tak sabar untuk membaca buku-buku yang baru saja ia beli. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk menikmati ramennya.

Sampai dirumah, Sakura langsung menuju kamarnya dan mulai membuka buku yang ia beli tadi. Buku itu berjudul " _Our Kingdom_ " dan ternyata di ambil dari desa Kiri. Sakura membuka bab pertama dalam buku itu dan membacanya "Chapter 1 : _Once upon a time_ " namun kepala sakura mendadak sangat pusing sehingga ia hampir jatuh dari kursi. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat buku yang tadi ia beli tiba-tiba berubah menjadi buku raksasa dan Sakura tersedot masuk kedalamnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, padangan Sakura mengabur dan semua menjadi gelap.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Our Kingdom © Ai Kitazawa

Rated T

Chapter 1 : Once upon a time

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan sambil meringis, kedua tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakan akibat guncangan yang baru saja ia lalui. Saat kedua iris zamrud itu terbuka, ia terkejut dengan pemandangan sekitarnya. Tunggu! Ini bukan rumahku! Batinnya. Bagaimana bisa kasur yang biasa ia gunakan berubah menjadi kasur berukuran _king size_ dengan banyak ukiran-ukiran aneh yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi, ruangan yang kini ia tempat bisa dibilang lebih besar dari rumahnya. Sebenarnya aku dimana?

Sakura hendak membangkitkan dirinya namun dirinya tertahan dengan sesuatu yang mengikat dirinya dengan kasur, sesuatu yang terbuat dari besi seperti... BORGOL?! Kami-sama sebenarnya aku ini dimana!

"SHANAROO!" Dengan mudah Sakura melepaskan kedua borgol aneh itu dari tangannya. Sakura segera memukul pintu yang ada di depannya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Ia berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mendapati dirinya berdiri di tengah halaman sebuah istana bernuansa putih biru yang berdiri megah. Sakura menatap takjub bangunan yang ada di depannya kini. Saking takjubnya ia tak sadar bahwa ada sebuah anak panah beracun sedang membidik leher jenjang Sakura.

SREK

"ARGH!" Sakura tersungkur tidak bisa bergerak. Samar-samar Sakura melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek menghampirinya bersama pria-pria berseragam aneh serta berjubah. Tunggu, sakura mengenali suara dan sosok gadis ini.. Shizune-senpai?

"Shi-Shizune-senpai?" Sakura sepertinya ditembakan dengan racun yang bisa melumpuhkan lawan, ia berfokus pada leher dan mengeluarkan chakranya untuk mengeluarkan racun tersebut.

"Menarik, kau mengetahui namaku. Kotetsu, Genma! Bawa gadis ini ke ruanganku, aku ingin mengetahui gadis unik ini lebih lagi," Sahut waita muda itu sambil menyeringai.

Belum sempat Kotetsu dan Genma menyentuhnya, Sakura yang sudah berhasil mengeluarkan sebagian racun dari tubuhnya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk kabur dari mereka. " SHANNAROO!"

Ketiganya terpental dan Sakura bangkit melarikan diri sejauh yang ia bisa. Sakura tidak mengerti, apa ini genjutsu madara? Tidak mungkin. Perang sudah usai 4 tahun lalu, dan Madar serta keluarganya sudah diselesaikan oleh Naruto! Lagi pula ini bukan dunia seharusnya Sakura tinggal! Semua orang yang ia kenali berubah dengan mengenakan pakaian-pakain aneh dengan pola yang detail.

Dari kejauhan, Sakura melihat dua orang sedang beradu pedang. Laju Sakura semakin cepat hendak menghampiri kedua orang tersebut setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka adala sosok lelaki yang paling Sakura kenal selama 10 tahun terakhir. "Naruto! Sasuke!" Sontak kedua orang yang sedang bermain pedang itu langsung mengambil posisi siaga dan keduanya tampak terkejut.

"Siapa kau?" Sahut seorang lelaki berambut biru muda dengan tatapan mata tak bersahabat. Lelaki tersebut tampak melindungi lelaki satunya seperti bawahan yang setia pada atasannya. Sakura terkejut bukan main melihatnya. Sasuke yang ia kenal melindungi Naruto dengan pedang? Ada apa ini sebenarnya!

"Sasuke-kun, ini aku Sakura! Naruto tolong aku! Kalian ini kenapa sih?" Teriak Sakura putus asa sambil melangkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mengarahkan pedang yang ia genggam ke arah leher Sakura siap untuk membunuh, "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengetahui nama kami? Jangan berani kau memangil nama kecilku dan Naruto-sama sembarangan! Atau ucapakan selamat tinggal pada leher jenjangmu!"

"Tunggu, Sasuke. Kita bisa mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu," Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke hingga Sasuke kembali meletakan pedangnya. "Baik, Naruto-sama." Naruto memandang aneh gadis yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Pakaiannya dilihat sangat tidak pantas, kekuatan larinya yang terbilang luar biasa, seperti gadis ini bukan berasal dari negeri tempat ia dan rakyatnya tinggal. Naruto bisa saja membunuhnya, namun pandangan mata zamrud indah Sakura membuatnya terhipnotis dan merasa iba. Ia merasa benar-benar harus mendengarkan penjelasan gadis ini.

"Masuklah kedalam, kami akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu," Naruto memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk membawa Sakura masuk ke ruang kerja Naruto. Sasuke menarik kasar tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke ruang kerja Naruto semenatara Sakura hanya bisa terdiam syok melihat keadaan yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Jadi, siapa kau dan apa maumu?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya, tapi sepertinya aku bukan berasal dari dunia kalian. Walaupun kalian berdua, dan semua orang yang telah kutemui sama dengan mereka yang ada di duniaku," Sahut Sakura pelan sambil memandang ke arah langit-langit ruang kerja Naruto yang diukir sedemikian rupa. "Bicaralah yang sopan! Dihadapanmu adalah seorang pangeran, nona." Sakura meringis dan terkekeh masam menghadapi lelaki di depannya ini. Baik di Konoha maupun disini kau sama saja, Sasuke. "Hai, maafkan aku Naruto-sama," Sahut Sakura sambil menunduk hormat.

"Kau berlebihan, Sasuke. Sudah berapa kali aku minta kau untuk memanggilku Naruto? Hhh lupakan, sebaiknya kita apakan dia, Sasuke?"

"Terserah, kalau tidak penting bunuh saja atau penjarakan. Siapa tau dia penyusup," Jawab Sasuke dengan enteng dan disambut dengan sorotan tajam iris zamrud Sakura. "Enak saja kalau bicara! Aku memang orang asing, tapi aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa terbangun di salah satu kamar kalian! Setidaknya bantu aku untuk keluar dari sini!"

"Panggil Shizune kemari!"

Naruto duduk dan melipat tangan, memandang dan memperhatikan seluruh sudut yang bisa ia lihat dari Sakura. Ingin sekali ia mempercayai kata-kata Sakura, namun terlalu aneh untuk mempercayai gadis ini. Bagaimana bisa Sakura datang dari dunia yang berbeda? Pandangan Naruto teralihkan begtu Shizune memasuki ruangan.

"Jelaskan padaku," Naruto berdeham panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Kami menemukan gadis ini tertidur lelap di bangku taman rahasia, Naruto-sama. Nara-san yang menemukannya saat ia hendak memeriksa rusa-rusa di taman rahasia tadi pagi. Ia menyuruh kami untuk membawanya ke dalam istana untuk diperiksa, maka dari itu kami membawanya ke rumah istana untuk memeriksanya setelah ia bangun. Maafkan saya sudah membuat kekacauan yang tidak berarti," Ucap Shizune sembari menundukan badan. Sakura tercengang melihat Shizune yang bertingkah sangat sopan. Dunia yang ia hadapi benar-benar berbeda dari yang biasanya.

Naruto tampak berpikir dan memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk membawa Shizune serta Sasuke sendiri untuk keluar dari ruangan. Setelah Sasuke dan Shizune keluar ruangan, Naruto menghela nafas dan bangkit berdiri memandang jendela istana. "Ini adalh keputusan yang sangat sulit, Sakura." Sakura tertegun menatap punggung Naruto. Naruto yang ia pandang sekarang cukup lebih dewasa dari pada Naruto yang ia hadapi biasanya. Naruto yang ini cukup.. tampan.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak meminta kau untuk percaya. Tapi, aku tidak tau harus pergi kemana, setidaknya beri aku beberapa hari untuk tinggal disini. Aku janji tidak akan membuat keributan.. Aku.. Aku akan bekerja!"

"Baiklah. Tapi kau benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu yang berguna, Sakura. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Di tempatku berasal aku bekerja sebagai perawat."

"Aku mengerti. Aku beri kau waktu seminggu untuk tinggal dan bekerja disini, dan aku akan memberikan seorang pengawal untuk mengawasimu. Mungkin ini lancang, namun bagaimanapun kami tidak mengenalmu dan Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kerajaanku."

"Terima kasih Naruto-sama," Sakura merasa lega karena setidaknya ia tidak harus dipenjara atau bahkan dibunuh!

Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk mengantar Sakura ke rumah istana. Rumah istana adalah istilah yang dibuat para pekerja istana yang tinggal sekaligus bekerja disana dan letaknya berada di bagian timur istana. Sakura berjalan 3 langkah di belakang Sasuke dalam diam, mengamati setiap inci tubuh Sasuke berusaha untuk mencari apa yang berbeda dari Sasuke yang ia kenal. Sama. Mereka semua adalah sama. Bagaimana mungkin ini semua terjadi?

Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan melirik ke arah Sakura. "Aku tidak percaya padamu," Ujarnya memecah keheningan. Hebat, seorang Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. "Aku tidak meminta kau untuk percaya padaku," Mereka berdua kembali berjalan didalam dia sampai berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang tidak cukup besar dan memiliki dekorasi yang bagus. Sasuke membuka kunci ruangan itu dan mengantar Sakura masuk.

"Ini kamarmu, mulai besok akan ada seseorang yang mengawasimu," Hanya 1 kalimat yang dicuapkan Sasuke sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Kan benar, mereka memang sama. Irit bicara.

Sakura membuka jendela kamar dan memandang langit malam dengan penuh bintang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? mengapa ia bisa bangun di dunia yang berbeda? Terakhir kali yang ia sedang membaca buku dan... tunggu dulu. BUKU! Sakura mencari seluruh ruangan mulai dari membuka lemari, bawah tempat tisdur, dan ia menemukan sebuah buku yang ia beli berada dalam laci nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ini dia. Sakura membuka halaman buku tersebut dan mulai membaca.

 _Suatu hari, ada sebuah kerajaan yang hidup dengan damai. Kerajaan tersebut baru saja mengangkat Raja baru yaitu anak dari Raja sebelumnya. Rakyat sangat menyukai Raja baru mereka. Selain dinilai ramah, Raja mereka terkenal dengan kehebatannya setelah berhasil memimpin pasukan dan memenangkan perang saudara dengan kerajaan sebelah. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Uzumaki Naruto selaku Raja baru dari kerajaan ini juga mengangkat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi penasehat sekaligus perdana menteri kerajaan. Uchiha Sasuke dikenal sebagai pria yang sangat tangguh dan setia menjadi tangan kanan Naruto sedari mereka kecil._

Lalu? Hanya segitu? kenapa halaman baliknya kosong? Sakura berusaha untuk membolak-balik halaman yang ada namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada keterangan apapun dalam buku selain kertas kosong. Jangan bilang, aku sudah masuk ke dalam buku laknat ini. Sakura menutup buku dan menghela nafas pasrah. Ia hanya bisa berharap ada seseorang yang menemukannya menghilang dan mencarinya di Konoha. Mata Sakura lelah sekali, ia cukup tercengang menghadapi keadaan yang menyesakkan ini, bagaimana mungkin seseorang masuk dalam sebuah buku? apa ia yang harus menyelesaikan cerita tersebut? Sakura memasukkan kembali buku itu ke dalam laci dan menutup mata. Petualangan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai besok, Sakura. Bersiaplah.

TBC

Bagaimana, minna? menarik kah? terlalu pendek kah?

Chapter depan Ai akan membuat agak lebih panjang, karena ini memang sekedar untuk prolog

Oh iya, ini akan menjadi Fic yang lumayan panjang jadi kalau tidak suka Fic panjang ya... begitulah.

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima untuk menjadikan Ai author yang lebih baik lagi.

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Salam hangat, Ai Kitazawa.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Our Kingdom © Ai Kitazawa

Warning : Fantasy, Romance, AU, Typo

Rated T

Chapter 2 : Day 1

Suara ketukan pintu di pagi membangunkan Sakura dari tidur lelapnya. Ternyata yang ia alami semalam bukan sekedar mimpi. Sakura bangun dan memijit pelipisnya sejenak. Bagaimana, sakura? Siap menjalani hari ini? Sakura membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang pria berambut merah berdiri tegap sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Sakura cukup terkejut mendapati seseorang yang pernah ia lawan lama sekali, sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Tak kusangka, Naruto-sama tega menjadikan gadis cantik sepertimu tawanan," Kekehnya.

"Sasori?"

"Ah, ternyata benar kata Shizune-senpai. Kau benar-benar mengetahui semua nama kami, eh?"

"Aku.. aku tidak tau. Kau seharusnya sudah mati, Sasori."

"Jahat sekali kau, nona. Lebih baik kau segera membersihkan diri, aku akan menunggu disini. Mulai hari ini sampai tujuh hari kedepan, aku akan mendampingi seluruh pekerjaanmu," Ujarnya ramah. Sakura tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa melihat seorang pria yang seharusnya sudah meninggal, sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dan menjadi pendampingnya selama tujuh hari kedepan. Bisakah dunia lebih aneh daripada ini?

Selesai membersihkan diri, Sakura diantar menuju Pondok Suci yang biasa digunakan oleh perawat-perawat untuk bekerja. Sekali lagi, semua orang yang ada di Pondok Suci adalah orang-orang yang SAMA seperti orang-orang yang bekerja dengan Sakura di Konoha. Luar biasa, batin Sakura. Di ruangan yang terbilang luas ini, Sakura dapat melihat banyak sekali tanaman-tanaman herbal yang dapat dimanfaatkan untuk obat. Tsunade-sama pasti akan menyukai tempat ini, batin Sakura tersenyum.

"Selagi kau bekerja, aku akan menunggu diluar."

"Sasori?"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih," Sebuah senyuman hangat dilontarkan Sakura dengan tulus untuk Sasori. Mendadak hati Sasori berdesir melihat perlakuan Sakura yang begitu tiba-tiba. Sudahlah, lagipula ia hanya serang tawanan, batin Sasori.

Sakura tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Walaupun semua orang disini tidak asing bagi Sakura, tentu saja ia asing bagi mereka semua. Tapi Sakura tau ia tidak akan bisa bekerja jika tidak memulainya. Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri, ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang sedang menubuk sesuatu. Sakura tersenyum dan segera menghampirinya. "Ano, Yamanaka-san?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Ah, Sakura ya? Pendatang baru yang disebut-sebut akan bekerja disini selama tujuh hari?" Balasnya ramah.

"Be-benar. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Hm, mari kita lihat. Mungkin kau bisa membantuku untuk meracik obat-obatan ini," Gadis itu menyerahkan beberapa dokumen berisi list tanaman obat. Sakura mulai membacanya mengangguk mengerti. Segera, Sakura mengambil beberapa jenis tanaman yang ada di list dokumen tersebut dan mulai meracik.

Belum 30 menit ia meracik, seseorang mendobrak pintu Pondok Suci dan berteriak "Hinata-sama kambuh!" Sontak, gadis bersurai pirang yang akrab dipanggil Ino itu berdiri dan mempersiapkan obat-obat yang sudah ia racik. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, ada apa dengan Hinata? Saat Ino hendak meninggalkan ruangan, Sakura menahan lengan Ino. "Boleh aku ikut bersamamu?" Ino tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelum mengganguk. Keduanya berlari ke Istana utama yang letaknya cukup jauh dari Pondok Suci.

Pintu kamar utama segera dibuka agar ke-5 orang dari Pondok Suci bisa masuk dan menghampiri Nyonya muda mereka. Disana terbaringlah Uzumaki Hinata, istri dari Uzumaki Naruto selaku Raja dari kerajaan ini. Hinata terbaring lemas dengan kedua matanya yang diperban sehingga tidak dapat melihat. Disampignya, nampak Naruto yang sedang menggenggam tangan Hinata sembari memandang Hinata dengan pandangan sayu.

Ino menghampiri Genma selaku pengawal Hinata tentang keadaan Hinata. "Apa yang terjadi?" Genma menghela nafas berat. "Entahlah, sepertinya Hinata-sama kembali menerawang dan memaksakan matanya sehingga tiba-tiba saja ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah."

Menerawang? Mata? Tunggu, jangan bilang Hinata memiliki byakugan disini? Sakura menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Hinata-sama. Namaku Sakura, apa matamu sakit?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura membuat seisi ruangan menatapnya heran. Apa yang gadis ini lakukan?

"Sakit. Aku bisa melihatmu, aku bisa melihat semuanya, bahkan yang ada diruangan ini, aku bisa melihatnya," Sahutnya pelan. Tentu saja Hinata, kau ini memiliki mata Byakugan. Sakura mengeluarkan cakrannya dan memposisinya tangannya di mata Hinata. Aku akan menenangkan saraf yang membuat matanya sakit, batin Sakura. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Sakura ditahan oleh sebuah tangan kekar yang sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan 'Aku siap membunuhmu apabila kau berani menyentuhnya'.

"Sasuke, lepaskan aku. Aku bisa menyembuhkannya!" Sakura menarik tangannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatap menantang. Ketegangan diruangan itu semakin menjadi ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang dan mengarahkannya pada Sakura.

"Cukup! Istriku sedang sakit!" Bentak Naruto pada keduanya. "Kalian berdua pergilah dari ruangan ini."

Sakura tersentak. "Apa? Kau tidak mengerti Naruto! Aku dapat menyembuhkannya!"

"Ayo pergi, Sakura. Kau sangat tidak sopan terhadap Raja," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari ruagan. Keduanya terus berjalan ke arah taman belakang istana, tempat yang tidak terlalu sering banyak orang. Sasuke mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh ketika mereka sampai.

"Apa-apaan kau! Kasar sekali!"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau rencanakan, tapi sebaiknya kau benar-benar pergi sebelum membuat kekcauan yang lebih dari ini," Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan pedang nya dan menempelkan pada dagu Sakura. Sakura menangkis pedang tersebut dengan mudah dan berdiri membuat kuda-kuda. Sasuke terkejut dan tersenyum. Gadis ini bukan gadis biasa, batinnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat keributan disini, Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali memasukkan pedangnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. "Tunggu!" Sasuke berbalik dan memandang Sakura. "Aku tau apa yang terjadi pada Hinata," Sasuke tetap berdiri diam ditempat. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya, tapi setidaknya kau bisa mendengarkan aku."

Maka disinilah mereka, disamping tanaman bunga dan rerumputan hijau duduk berdampingan menatap awan. "Mata itu adalah mata Byakugan. Di tempat asalku, keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga terpandangan karena memiliki salah satu dari tiga mata terkuat yang dimiliki Shinobi. Dan semua keluarga Hyuuga memiliki jenis mata yang sama. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa seluruh keluargnya memiliki mata yang serupa?"

"Hn," Seperti biasa hanya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Hinata baik-baik saja. Hal ini terjadi karena dia tidak pernah melatih kekuatan matanya, sehingga ia menjadi syok setiap kali mengaktifkan Byakugannya."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Astaga, Sasuke! Hhh baiklah lupakan, kalian tidak akan memberikan kesempatan padaku."

Sasuke tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Ia akui, dari awal kedatangan Sakura, ia sudah memandangi gadis ini dengan seksama. Bahkan ia berharap Naruto akan memintanya untuk mengawasi Sakura, namun karena posisinya yang sudah menjadi tangan kanan Naruto, tidak mungkin untuknya mengawasi Sakura. Di satu sisi, gadis ini adalah gadis asing yang katanya tiba-tiba terbangun di sebuah taman rahasia. Namun di satu sisi, gadis ini mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti penyakit yang diderita Hinata. Sebagai penasehat apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke?

"Satu."

"Hah?"

"Satu kesempatan. Kalau kau membuat Hinata-sama semakin memburuk, aku bunuh kau." Benar-benar Uchiha. Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Keduanya bangkit dan kembali menuju kamar utama. Naruto terkejut melihat mereka berdua kembali dengan tenang. Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto dan berbisik "Percayalah padaku apabila kau tidak percaya padanya."

Sakura mendekat ke arah Hinata dan memfokuskan cakranya ke mata Hinata. Perlahan, Hinata kembali tenang dan menghela nafas pelan. Rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang dibanding yang tadi. "Hinata-sama. Kau memiliki mata yang istimewa, jangan takut untuk melihat dengan matamu."

"Sakura.. rasa sakit ini terus muncul karena aku dapat melihat semuanya dan aku dapat melihat aliran darah dari tubuh seseorang.. aku dapat melihat aliran darahmu, berbeda."

"Aku tau, aku bisa membantumu untuk melatihmu agar terbiasa dengan matamu."

"Terima kasih, Sakura," sahut Hinata tulus.

"Tapi sebelum itu.." Sakura membuka balutan mata Hinata "Buka matamu, Hinata-sama."

Hinata membuka mata perlahan, dan disambut oleh senyum Sakura yang tak sadar membuatnya juga tersenyum. Sakura menggenggam tangan Hinata "Kau memiliki mata yang indah, tidak baik apabila terus ditutupi seperti itu. Kau punya tubuh yang luar biasa sehat, Hinata-sama. Kau hanya takut dengan kekuatanmu. Percaya dirilah, kau adalah seorang Ratu yang hebat." Hinata mengangguk tulus dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan 'Dimana kau menemukan wanita luar biasa ini'.

Naruto dan seisi ruangan itu menghela nafas lega. Ino terkejut dibuatnya dan tersenyum menepuk bahu Sakura, " Terima kasih sudah menolong Hinata-sama." Sakura balas mengangguk dan senyum Ino dengan senyum manis Sakura. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan seksama. Mau tak mau, Sasuke ikut tersenyum tipis dalam diam melihat tingkah gadis lucu ini.

Semua orang kembali kepada pekerjaannya masing-masing. Termasuk Sakura yang mendapat tepukan tangan meriah ketika ia dan Ino masuk kembali ke Pondok Suci. "Sakura kau hebat!" Ino menepuk bahu Sakura, "Kau harus terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Berita sangat mudah tersebar di kerjaan kami, Sakura." Sakura mengangguk. Tidak hanya disini, berita sangat mudah tersebar pula di Konoha.

"Sakura, kau diminta untuk bertemu dengan kepala Pondok Suci di ruangannya, mari saya antar," Ujar seorang gadis menghampiri Sakura. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, entah sudah berapa kali hari ini Sakura mengerutkan kening. Apa sekarang ia akan bertemu dengan Tsunade?

Sakura masuk kesebuah ruangan yang bau sake. Lagi-lagi tebakan Sakura benar, ini ruangan yang sama seperti ruangan Tsunade-sama. Tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, ia dapat melihat Tsunade-sama duduk membelakangi mereka sambil meminum sake. "Sakura sudah disini, Tsunade-senpai. Aku permisi."

"Sakura.. Sakura.. Sakura.." Kata-kata itu yang membuat Sakura selalu bergidik ngeri. Biasanya Tsunade sudah siap marah apabila sudah mengulang nama Sakura tiga kali. "Y-ya, Tsunade-sama?"

"Tsunade-senpai saja, pangkatku tidak setinggi itu."

"Ah, baik Tsunade-senpai."

"Kau berhasil membuat Hinata-sama tenang dari gangguan psikologis karena matanya yang unik. Dan kau melakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Bagaimana hal tersebut bisa terjadi?"

"Dari tempat asalku, kami biasa melakukan itu. Karena kami adalah Shinobi, Tsunade-senpai. Dan aku adalah seorang ninja medis."

"Ninja, eh? Kalau begitu kau sama dengan Sasori."

"Sasori?"

"Ya, pertama kali ia datang kesini kira-kira 6 tahun lalu, ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang ninja pelarian yang aku juga tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia mengabdi pada kerajaan ini setelahnya," Sakura mencerna semua perkataan Tsunade dengan seksama. Enam tahun lalu Sakura yakin ia dan Nenek Chiyo sudah membunuhnya. Baiklah, ada apa sebenarnya? Ia harus bertemu dengan Sasori.

"Ah, aku rasa kami berasal dari dunia yang sama."

"Entahlah, bagaimanapun juga kerja bagus Sakura. Akan lebih baik apabila selama kau disini kau mau membantu Hinata-sama secara khusus hingga ia pulih seutuhnya."

"Baik, Tsunade-senpai. Aku permisi," Sakura meinggalkan ruangan dengan pikiran yang campur aduk.

* * *

Sasuke berdiri tegap di samping meja kerja Naruto. Naruto tampak sibuk menuliskan sesuatu yang penting sementara Sasuke hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun. Sesungguhnya, Naruto sangat membenci situasi ini. Sasuke tidak seharusnya bersikap sangat formal padanya, mengingat mereka selalu bersama semenjak lahir. Rasanya Naruto ingin segera memecat Sasuke dari posisinya. "Berhentilah bersikap formal apabila kau tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan barumu, Sasuke. Aku benci melihatmu seperti ini."

"Hn, dobe."

"Hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong kau mempercayai gadis itu?" Sahut Naruto penasaran.

"Gadis itu berasal dari tempat yang sama seperti Sasori. Kurasa ia bemain-main dengan buku yang sama seperti Sasori."

"Kurasa kau benar. Apa yang akan kita lakukan? kita hanya memberinya 7 hari untuk pergi dari sini."

"Kirim saja surat yang kau tulis itu. Aku yakin Orochimaru akan membantu kita."

"Kau.. berusaha membuat gadis ini tinggal disini, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Demi Hinata," Balas Sasuke berdeham.

Naruto tampak berpikir keras. Enam tahun lalu ada seorang pria yang berasal dari dunia ninja datang dan mengabdi pada kerajaannya. Pria tersebut terlihat membawa sebuah buku kosong yang bercerita tentang kerajaan ini. Setiap hari pria tersebut melakukan sesuatu, tulisan yang ada di dalam buku yang ia bawa terus bertambah dan semakin mendekati akhir dari buku itu, pria tersebut semakin transparan. Dengan bantuan Orochimaru tetua yang tinggal di atas gunung terdekat dengan kerajaan Uzumaki, buku itu berhasil di segel dan Sasori tidak pernah berhasil ke dunianya.

"Sakura berhak kembali ke dunianya jika ia mau, Sasuke. Sasori memilih untuk tinggal bersama kita."

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Kita akan lihat perkembangan Hinata 7 hari kedepan. Jika ia benar-benar sudah pulih, kita harus memberi tau Sakura bahwa ada jalan untuk kembali ke dunianya," Sasuke berdecak kesal dengan keputusan Naruto. ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang membuatnya begitu kesal mendengar ada jalan untuk Sakura kembali ke tempat asalnya. Apa peduliku terhadapnya? Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Hn."

"Aku mengundang Sakura untuk makan malam dengan kami malam ini."

"Aku akan menjemputnya," Sahut Sasuke dengan langkah cepat langsung keluar dari ruangan.

"He-Hei! Teme! Aish, padahal aku sudah menyuruh Sasori untuk menjemputnya! Oi!"

* * *

TOK TOK

"Masuk," Sahut Sakura pelan.

Lelaki itu masuk dan duduk disebelah Sakura. Ia memandang sebuah buku yang sedari tadi Sakura pegang dan Sakura amati. Sembari menghela nafas, ia mengambil buku yang Sakura pegang dan membuka halaman demi halaman.

"Sepertinya isi dari buku sudah bertambah ya, Sakura," Sahutnya pelan.

"Bisakah.. kau menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Enam tahun yang lalu saat kau mengalahkanku, ada seseorang yang datang untuk memeriksa keadaanku. Dengan keadaanku yang sekarat, aku tidak dapat bergerak. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjatuhkan sebuah buku saat hendak pergi karena mengira aku sudah mati. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Jadi aku membiarkan buku itu."

"Lalu?"

"Tiba-tiba saja angin kencang membuat buku itu terbuka, dan aku seketika masuk ke dalam sana. Namun aneh, ketika aku sampai disini, aku tidak terluka. Kupikir iniadalah Surga," Lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja saat itu Naruto-sama belum menjabat sebagai Raja. Maka Minato-sama, ayah Naruto dengan senang hati mengirimku ke penjara. Aku sangat bingung dibuatnya. Tiga hari di penjara, tiba-tiba saja aku dikeluarkan untuk menjelaskan sebuah buku yang ditemukan bersamaku. Kata mereka buku itu terus bertambah tulisan seiring bertambah, atau seiring aku melakukan sesuatu."

"Persis seperti yang terjadi padaku, Sasori," Sakura menghelas nafas.

"Benar. Keadaan yang tak biasa ini membuat Minato-sama memanggil Orochimaru, tetua yang tinggal di belakang gunung kerajaan ini. Orochimaru menyegel buku itu dengan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tau. Yang pasti, seiring perjalanan waktu, semakin kau mendekati bagian akhir, kau akan semakin menghilang Sakura. Kurasa kau harus meminta bantuan Orochimaru."

"Ta-tapi, aku ingin kembali ke Konoha," Sakura sedikit tercengan mengingat penjelasan Sasori. Apakah ia harus terus tinggal disini? bagaimana jika seseorang mencarinya?

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak tau apakah ada jalan kembali. Kalaupun aku tau, aku sendirian. Aku sudah mati di duniamu."

"Aku mengerti, aku akan bertanya pada Naruto-sama. Terima kasih kau sudah jujur padaku, Sasori," Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sedikit dipaksakan, tapi tidak baik menunjukan kesedihan di depan orang lain.

"Ah, kedatanganku sebenarnya karena Naruto-sama ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama. Sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah membuat Hinata-sama menjadi lebih baik."

"Benarkah? Ta-tapi aku tidak punya pakaian yang pantas, bagaimana ini.." Sakura datang hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian ninjanya dan itu sedikit terbuka, membuat Sakura tidak enak hati jika harus makan malam dengan pakaian tidak pantas.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah meminjamkannya dari Ino-san. Kukira kalian seumuran dan seukuran?" Sasori menyerahkan sebuah gaun sederhana dengan motif bunga-bunga berwana hijau pada Sakura.

"Aku sedikit menyesal karena pernah membunuhmu, Sasori," Sahut Sakura terkekeh dan dibalas dengan kekehan garing Sasori.

"Aku akan menunggu diluar kalau begitu?"

"Um, aku tidak akan lama."

BRAK!

Saat Sasori hendak keluar, keduanya dikejutkan oleh pintu kamar Sakura yang dibanting cukup keras. Sasori memeriksa sekitar namun tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat melintasi lorong sekitar kamar Sakura.

"Mungkin tadi hanya angin, aku permisi."

"I-iya.."

Tak jauh dari kamar Sakura, sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari seseorang. "Aku terlambat."

TBC

Jadi, sedikit menjawab pertanyaan review. Tidak, Sakura tidak akan kehilangan kehebatannya sebagai Kunoichi

Adegan Sasusaku juga semakin kedepan akan semakin diperlihatkan.. maaf menunggu lama hehehe

Terima kasih sudah membaca, kritik dan saran sangat diterima demi menjadikan Author lebih baik lagi

Salam Hangat, Ai Kitazawa.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Our Kingdom © Ai Kitazawa

Warning : Fantasy, Romance, AU, Typo

Rated T

Chapter 3 : Day 2

Uchiha Sasuke duduk bersantai sembari menikmati teh hangat di balkon kamarnya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, itu berarti hari dimana Sasuke libur menjadi tangan kanan Naruto. Biasanya di hari Minggu, Naruto akan menghentikan seluruh jenis pekerjaan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Istrinya atau keluarganya. Sasuke biasanya tidak berbuat banyak, minggu demi minggu hanya ia habiskan dengan membaca buku, menyiapkan gulungan-gulungan untuk dibaca Naruto hari Senin, dan sekedar keliling desa untuk berpatroli bersama prajurit-prajurit lain.

Namun lain dari minggu kemarin, Sasuke yang sedang penat memilih untuk meminum teh hangat dan bersandar di kursi balkon kamarnya. Menikmati keindahan gunung yang terpampang jelas di depan mata Onyxnya sembari memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit pening. Ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia memikirkan gadis itu. Gadis yang 2 hari lalu tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak seolah gadis itu sangat mengenalnya. Kegigihan dan keceriaan gadis itu membuat Sasuke frustasi. Belum pernah Sasuke bertemu dengan gadis macam dia. Baru saja dipikirkan, sosok gadis bersurai merah muda itu muncul di hadapan Sasuke. Ia terlihat sedang berjalan menuju Pondok Suci dengan berbagai macam buku yang ia bawa, sepertinya dia dari perpustakaan. Mau tak mau, Sasuke tersenyum dibuatnya. Benar-benar gadis ini, batinnya.

Pemandangan indah itu tak lama sirna, terima kasih pada Sasori yang dengan sigap berlari membantu Sakura dan membawakan beberapa buku yang Sakura pegang tadi. "Cih," Hanya umpatan yang dapat terdengar dari bibir seorang Sasuke. Sasuke masih kesal dengan kejadian semalam saat ia hendak menjemput Sakura dikamarnya. Apalagi sikap Sakura yang tidak peka membuat Sasuke semakin geram, apakah gadis itu tidak peduli padanya? Bagaimana bisa Sakura tidak bertanya apapun saat Sasuke mengabaikannya semalam?

Tak mau berlama-lama melihat pemandangan mengesalkan, Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan menutup pintu balkon dengan kasar. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kasur dan memandang langit-langit kamar. Sepertinya hari Minggu ini akan kau habiskan di kamar sembari mengumpat, ne Sasuke?

"Terima kasih, Sasori," Ujar Sakura lembut sembari meletakan buku-buku yang ia bawa di atas meja. Sebenarnya buku yang ia bawa tidak ada kaitannya dengan medis, melainkan buku tentang sejarah kerajaan dan mitos-mitos yang ada. Karena Sakura lebih suka membaca di Pondok Suci maka ia memutuskan untuk membawa beberapa buku dari perpustakaan kesana.

Sasori sendiri lama-lama menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Sakura. Entah sudah berapa lama semenjak ia menerima kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang begitu banyak semenjak ia pergi menjadi ninja pelarian. Ia memandangi Sakura yang kini sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. Bolehkah, walaupun sebentar ia egois? Bolehkah ia meminta agar Sakura tetap tinggal? Sebenarnya ia tau betul bahwa ada jalan kembali ke konoha. Sakura hanya perlu menyelesaikan ceritanya, dan ia akan kembali. Tapi entah apa yang semalam merasuki Sasori sehingga ia mengatakan tidak tahu jalan kembali. Sasori sendiri disini memilih untuk tinggal. Sudahlah, lagipula Naruto-sama pasti akan meminta Sakura untuk tinggal demi Hinata, batinnya.

"Um sakura? Aku akan meninggalkanmu sebentar," Dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sakura, Sasori melangkah keluar Pondok Suci untuk mengambil udara segar. Tidak baik bila ia terus didalam memandangi Sakura membaca buku. Namun yang ia temukan diluar adalah atasannya, Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh tatapan tidak suka yang ditahan.

"Ada apa Sasuke-san?"

"Kau tidak menemaninya."

"Ah, ya dia sedang membaca buku. Jika aku didalam aku akan menggangu," Ujar Sasori santai. Tak biasanya Uchiha Sasuke mau main-main ke Pondok Suci.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hah, dasar pangeran es, baiklah aku ingin jalan-jalan saja. Aku permisi," Sasori meletakan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala dan melongos pergi tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke.

Kehadiran Sasuke di Pondok Suci mengundang banyak tatapan mata kearahnya. Pasalnya, Sasuke tidak pernah mau mengunjungi Pondok Suci karena banyak gadis-gadis yang kemudian akan mengganggunya. Namun tatapan mata Onyx tersebut sedang tidak mood untuk dipuja-puja, maka tak ada satupun gadis di Pondok Suci yang berani mengganggu atau bahkan sekedar menyapanya.

Sasuke menghampiri meja tempat Sakura membaca dan memanggilnya. "Sakura."

"Ah, Sasuke. Ada apa?"

"Ikut denganku sekarang," Sakura bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sangat dingin dan mengikuti Sasuke setenga hati. Apalagi sekarang, bisakah aku mempelajari dunia ini dengan tenang? Batin Sakura.

Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju Istana Utama. Terima kasih pada Naruto yang mengganggu tidur siangnya, Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk memanggil Sakura. Sampai di Istana Utama, Hinata tersenyum dan melambai ke arah Sakura. "Sakura-san, hari ini kami akan piknik ke tama rahasia. Kupikir kau harus ikut, untuk menjaga kondisiku sekalian kau bisa jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?" Sakura tersenyum hangat. Hinata di sini maupun di Konoha selalu memancarkan kehangatan yang membuat orang lain tersenyum. Seandainya Naruto cepat peka dan segera menikahkan Hinata di Konoha, Sakura terkekeh dalam hati.

"Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya aku ajak Saso-"

"Tidak. Kita berempat," Ucapan Sakura sukses dipotong Sasuke yang dengan sigap sudah membawa barang-barang keperluan piknik milik Naruto-Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tercengang dibuatnya _. Sasuke no baka_! Umpat Sakura.

Di taman, Naruto dan Hinata sibuk bercengkrama sementara Sasuke berjalan-jalan disekitar. Sakura masih sedikit asing dengan pemandangan di depannya. Naruto yang tiba-tiba menikah dengan Hinata, Konoha yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kerajaan, dan Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba-tiab bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura rindu sekali dengan Sasuke yang berada di Konoha. Ia teringat saat Sasuke menyentil dahinya dan mengatakan 'Aku akan menemuimu lagi' pada Sakura. Sasuke yang sekarang ada didepan matanya tidak berbeda dengan Sasuke yang ia kenal di Konoha. Namun hatinya seakan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh mencintai Sasuke yang ini. Hatinya harus tetap pada Sasuke yang di Konoha, Sasuke yang berjanji akan menemuinya.

Ia teringat seketika bahwa ia harus segera keluar dari dunia ini. Bagaimana jika Sasuke ternyata sudah kembali ke Konoha? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke mencarinya? Bagaimana jika Sasuke...merindukannya? Mau tak mau setetes air mata keluar dari mata indah Sakura. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan terisak dalam diam. Ia rindu Konoha, ia ingin pulang, ia... rindu pada Uchiha Sasuke di Konoha.

Menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura, Naruto berdeham dan memeriksa keadaan Hinata. "Bagaimana hime? Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Naruto lembut. "Aku dapat melihat gunung, Orochimaru-san sedang makan disana, dan.. Sakura? Kau menangis?" Tanya Hinata khawatir. Sakura terkejut dan mengusap air matanya. "Ah, tidak hanya kemasukan debu saja kok."

Hinata tau Sakura menangis, ia dapat melihat aliran tubuh Sakura yang sekarang tidak teratur. Seperti manusia yang sedang dalam masalah. "Ne, Sakura. Mau jalan-jalan sebentar? Kita berdua saja," sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Hinata menuju hutan rusa di belakang taman rahasia.

Hinata mengenalkan Sakura pada seorang lelaki bernama Nara Shikamaru dan istrinya Temari. Mereka berdua tinggal disebuah pondok kecil di dekat sungai di hutan rusa. Keluarga Nara memang dipercaya untuk menjaga dan mengelola rusa-rusa, baik di Konoha maupun disini. Sakura tersenyum dan menyapa keluarga Nara yang sedang sibuk dengan rusa kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan kecil mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Sakura," Ujar Hinata tulus.

"Sama-sama, Hinata-sama."

"Apa kau rindu kampung halamanmu? Aku melihat kau menangis."

"Sangat. Entahlah kalian semua sama persis dengan orang-orang di kampung halamanku. Bahkan dia juga sama persis.." Sakura menatap daun-daun yang gugur dengan tatapan sendu.

"Maksudmu Sasuke-san?"

"Da-darimana..?"

"Terlihat jelas dari cara kau menatapnya Sakura. Kau seperti sudah mengenalnya sangat lama.."

"Tapi.. Sasuke terlihat berbeda dari yang aku kenal.."

"Kau harus belajar, Sakura. Ini bukan tempat asalmu. Sasuke disini berbeda dengan Sasuke yang kau kenal disana. Kau harus memperlakukan mereka sesuai tempatnya," Benar. Sasuke yang ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang baru kau kenal. Dengan segala sikap ia tunjukan, ia bukanlah Sasuke yang kau cintai. Jangan terjebak dengan wajah dan sifat mereka yang mirip, batin Sakura menenangkan diri.

"Um, Sebaiknya kita kembali, hari sudah semakin sore."

"Ya, kau benar."

Kembali dari hutan, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk kembali ke istana. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan dibelakang mereka. Naruto yang tampak membaca situasi memikirkan niat jahil untuk mengerjai mereka berdua. "Ah, Sasuke. Apa kau keberatan mengantar surat ini ke toko Ichiraku di kota? Paman Teuchi akan menuntuku apabila aku tidak segera membayar ramen. Hahaha," Naruto menyerahkan amplop yang diduga berisi uang untuk Pama Teuchi. "Kau bisa mengajak Sakura. Bagaimanapun ia belum pernah keluar Istana dan melihat-lihat."

"Apa tidak bisa besok saja?" Tanya Sasuke malas.

"Ah, besok kau akan kembali bekerja denganku. Kalau tidak bisa, besok aku akan meminta Saso-"

"Baiklah. Ayo, Sakura," Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari Naruto dan Hinata menuju pintu gerbang Istana. Naruto hanya geli tertawa melihat perilaku Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa yang kau rencanakan Naruto-sama? Hm?" Sahut Hinata sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Naruto. "Kurasa akan kubiarkan mereka berdua sementara. Teme tertarik dengan gadis itu, Hime," Naruto tersenyum licik melihat keduanya sudah keluar gerbang istana.

"Kuharap mereka benar-benar bisa bersama.." Sahut Hinata pelan.

"Wahh! Sasuke jam dinding itu besar sekali!" Sakura berteriak riang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam dinding besar di tengah kota. Baru pertama kali Sakura melihat jam dinding sebesar ini. Rakyatnya juga disibukan dengan berbagai kegiatan yang tidak biasa bagi Sakura. Pakaian-pakaian yang mereka gunakan juga sangat asing bagi Sakura. Namun bagaimanapun ia menikmati pemandangan ini. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sekali memandang Sakura. Setidaknya Sakura bisa sedikit tersenyum.

"Hn," Sasuke melangkah mendahului Sakura ke arah kedai ramen paman Teuchi. Kedai ini adalah kedai tempat persembunyian Sasuke dan Naruto sedari kecil apabila mereka sedang kabur pelajaran di Istana. Sasuke memasuki kedai disusul dengan Sakura. "Permisi. Paman Teuchi?"

"Ah! Sasuke! Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari. Ada apa?" Keluar dari dalam dapur, seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang mengelap tangan pada celemek putihnya. Sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke berkunjung ditambah seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang menurutnya agak.. aneh.

"Hn. Titipan dari Naruto-sama," Sasuke menyerahkan amplop namun ditolak oleh paman Teuchi.

"Tidak, tidak. Berkali-kali aku katakan, aku tidak akan menerima uang dari Naruto-sama. Ini adalah bentuk hormatku pada Naruto-sama. Aku sedikit bangga telah membesarkannya dengan ramenku ini," Paman Teuchi tersenyum hangat sembari mengembalikan amplop ke tangan Sasuke. Berbeda sekali dengan Paman Teuchi di Konoha, ia pasti akan marah kalau Naruto tidak membayar ramen, Sakura terkekeh dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa gadis unik ini? Sepertinya bukan berasal dari sini?" Tanya Paman Teuchi penasaran.

"Sakura. Dia datang dari jauh."

"Ha-halo Paman."

"Oh! Sakura ya? Karena kalian sudah disini, aku akan membuatkan ramen untuk kalian. Ini gratis untuk mnyambut kedatanganmu dan Sasuke," Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Sasuke dan Sakura Paman Teuchi langsung masuk ke dapur dan memasak.

"Dia Paman yang hebat," Ujar Sakura.

"Hn."

"Um.. Sasuke, apa setelah makan kita akan pulang?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apa kau ingin..."

"Tidak." Sahut Sasuke cepat. Ia sedang tidak ingin mengajak gadis ini jalan-jalan. Tidak ketika hatinya sedang kesal dan cemburu pada seorang yang dekat dengan gadis ini.

"Ba-baiklah," Tidak ada percakapan yang berlangsung antara keduanya bahkan ketika mereka memakan ramen dan diperjalanan pulang sekalipun.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Seorang pria bertubuh kekar tampak sedang memukul anak-anak dan mencengkram lengannya, Sakura yang melihat hal itu merasa iba. Ia tidak suka ada anak kecil yang diperlakukan dengan tidak adil. Namun ia melihat Sasuke bersikap tidak peduli seolah bukan urusannya dan terus berjalan. Akhirnya mau tak mau Sakura tetap melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Pergi kau! Jangan kembali sebelum kau mendapatkannya kembali!" Suara pria yang membentang anak kecil itu terus terdengar di telinga Sakura. Tidak bisa. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Sakura memutar badannya dan berlari menuju anak kecil yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh pria itu. Sasuke terkejut dan mengejar Sakura.

BUAGH!

Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya dan meninju pria itu hingga terpental 3.5 meter dan menabrak tiang listrik. Seketika pria itu tak sadarkan diri. Semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus tidak percaya. Gadis dengan pakaian aneh, datang ke desa mereka dan meninju salah seorang rakyat biasa sampai tidak bergerak. Hebat, Sakura. Menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh, Sakura menghampiri anak kecil yang tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri sang pria yang tak sadarkan diri akibat tinjuan Sakura.

"A-ayah," Sahut anak kecil itu memegang wajah ayahnya. Anak itu terlihat marah sekali dan memelototi Sakura, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP AYAHKU! DASAR MONSTER!" Teriaknya.

Sakura terkeut bukan main. "A-apa? Di-dia menyakitimu.. a-aku menolongmu-"

"Aku salah karena sudah menghilangkan barang terpenting ayah! Tapi kau membuatnya semakin menderita! Aku akan adukan pada Naruto-niichan!" Anak itu menangis di dada ayahnya, warga sekitar langsung membantu anak itu dan ayahnya untuk dibawa ke tempat yang aman sementara Sakura ditinggalkan sendirian di kerumunan orang-orang yang sekarang membicarakannya. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya keluar dari desa. Namun mereka tidak langsung kembali ke istana, melainkan ke pinggir kota dekat hulu sungai.

Tatapan Sakura kosong, ia sangat bingung. Apa kekuatannya sebegitu besar? Atau memang dunia ini sangat berbeda dengan dunia ninja? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku begitu gegabah?

"Sasuke.. apa aku.. monster?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang aliran sungai dalam diam. "Sasuke.."

"Kau tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusan orang lain, Sakura. Kau ini orang asing." Sasuke berdeham dan menutup mata.

"A-aku tidak tau, Sasuke. Ma-maafkan aku."

"Setelah ini kau akan dipenjara, kau tau? Orang asing yang menyerang rakyat."

"Sasuke.. apa aku selalu menjadi orang asing bagimu?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Pertanyaa itu sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut. Selalu? Apa dulu dia mengenalnya?

"Tidak usah dijawab, Sasuke. Kau hanya mirip dengan Sasuke yang aku kenal di Konoha."

Sasuke tidak menjawab Sakura dan berjalan mendahului Sakura. Sampai di depan pintu istana, keduanya disambut oleh Naruto dan Hinata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku melihat semuanya, Sakura-chan," Sahut Hinata lemah. Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit memandang kekuatannya. Seharusnya ia tau dan bisa membedakan, duia yang ia tinggali sekarang bukan lagi dunianya yang dulu..

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-sama, Hime-sama. Kalian bisa mengasingkan sekarang," sakura berlutut di depan mereka. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke menarik Sakura kembali berdiri dan menggenggam tanganya. "Naruto, aku minta tolong padamu sebagai seorang teman. Biar aku yang mengurus Sakura." Sakura terkejut dan bungkam dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Mungkin setelah ini Sasuke akan membunuhnya. Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk pergi keruangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. aku.."

"Diamlah, Sakura," Sasuke masih belum melepas genggaman mereka. Keduanya terus berjalan ke arah ruangan Sasuke. Kehangatan tangan Sasuke masih sama dengan Sasuke yang di Konoha. Keduanya seperti benar-benar orang yang sama. Saat memasuki kamar Sasuke, Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa stel baju perempuan lama yang ia simpan di lemari dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Pakai, ini punya mendiang Ibuku."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Pakai. Bajumu tidak pantas."

"Ba-baiklah.."

"Setelah ini, kuantar kau keruanganmu."

Setelah mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dari kamar Sasuke, Sakura kembali kekamarnya. Hari ini Sakura benar-benar terguncang. Apalagi ditambah dengan sikap Sasuke yang sering tiba-tiba berganti mood.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke," Ujarnya lembut.

"Hn."

Sakura menutup pintu ruangan perlahan. Sementara Sasuke bersandar dalam diam di balik pintu kamar Sakura. Bodoh sekali, jelas-jelas pakaian yang Sakura pakai tadi sangat cocok dengannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin Sakura terus dianggap asing di kerajaan ini. Apalagi warna rambut unik Sakura membuat Sakura menjadi sorotan banyak orang.

"Cih, bodoh," Cukup sudah Sasuke dibuat pusing hari ini.

TBC

Yeaay selesaai chap 3

Maaf yaa laamaa, laporan praktikum menyita hidupku :")

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review!

Masih terbuka kritik dan sarannya

Salam Hangat, Ai Kitazawa


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelum membaca dipersilahkan untuk tarik nafas, pastikan waktu anda senggang..

Chapter ini chapter yang penuh konflik dan kemungkinan kalian akan bingung kalau tidak membacanya dengan hati-hati..

Selamat membaca! :)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Our Kingdom © Ai Kitazawa

Warning : Fantasy, Romance, AU, Typo

Rated T

Chapter 4 : Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah gerbang besar. Gerbang dengan cat warna hijau ini tidak berubah sedari dulu, bahkan setelah perangpun warna gerbang ini kembali di cat dengan warna sama. Ia tersenyum samar memandang gerbang itu. Akhirnya aku pulang, sahutnya dalam hati.

Langkah pertamanya disambut hangat oleh Kotetsu yang kebetulan sedang duduk menjaga gerbang bersama Kiba dan Akamaru. Ketiganya sontak terkejut dan menyambutnya hangat. Namun sebersit rasa kecewa tumbuh pada pria gagah ini, ia ingin kedatangannya pertama kali dissambut oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang ia janjikan akan ia temui lagi setelah perjalanan penebusan dosanya selesai. Haruno Sakura, atau mungkin Uchiha Sakura?

Tentu saja sampai di Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke langsung mendatangi kantor Hokage. Ia sengaja memutar jalan menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha harap-harap bertemu dengan Sakura di Rumah Sakit. Namun, rasa kecewa kembali timbul dalam hati karena gadis yang dicarinya sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Sampai di kantor Hokage, bukannya menanyakan kabar gurunya Sasuke mendengus dan berkata "Mana Sakura?" Sementara lelaki bermasker itu bergeming di tempat duduk seakan tau dan bersiap bahwa mimpi buruknya akan segera datang. "Lebih baik kau duduk sebentar, Sasuke. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Hn."

"Ini mengenai Sakura."

"Langsung saja, Kakashi. Aku tidak suka kau berbelit-belit," Kakashi hanya menghela nafas, apa dia benar-benar punya murid yang songongnya bukan main ini?

"Sakura dinyatakan hilang setelah 3 hari tidak pulang kerumah. Seluruh teman-temanmu dan Naruto sudah mencarinya, bahkan Pakkun sudah mengendusnya, namun cakranya benar-benar hilang total dan tidak dapat ditemukan," Sasuke terkejut dan tatapannya segera berubah kosong. Bagus, sekarang wanita yang paling ia tunggu menghilang begitu saja tanpa sebab. Jadi begini ya rasanya ditinggalkan?

"Ini akan menjadi misi pertamamu, Sasuke. Kau, Naruto dan Sai akan bekerja sama dan membawa Sakura kembali," Tambah Kakashi berikutnya.

"Tidak," Tolak Sasuke.

"Tidak?"

"Aku akan mengerjakan misi ini sendirian. Mereka berdua hanya akan menghalangiku."

"Kau yakin? Bagaimanpun tanganmu hanya satu, Sasuke. Bukan bermaksud menghina," Ujar Kakashi khawatir.

"Misi atau bukan, aku akan membawa Sakura kembali. Aku harus membawanya kembali."

Kakashi tersenyum mantap dibalik maskernya "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi," Segera setelah Sasuke berbicara dengan Kakashi, ia pergi menuju rumah Sakura. Ia harus mencari petunjuk kesana.

"Bertahanlah, Sakura."

* * *

TOK TOK

"Sakura?"

Gadis yang akrab dipanggil Sakura membukankan pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum "Selamat pagi, Sasori."

"Selamat pagi. Sudah siap untuk kembali bekerja hari ini?"

Sakura mengangguk dan keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju Pondok Suci. Di ujung koridor keduanya bertemu dengan tatapan mata _Onyx_ yang memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kau diperintahkan Naruto-sama untuk menjaga pintu depan," Ujar Sasuke _to the point._

Sasori memicingkan kedua matanya. Sejak kapan Naruto memberi perintahnya lewat Sasuke? "Tidak biasanya Naruto-sama memberi perintah lewatmu, Sasuke-san."

"Hn. Lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini."

"Sakura, ku tingggal dulu ya?" Anggukan dari Sakura menutup perbincangan canggung antara ketiga. Sasori melesat pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke dalam keadaan canggung. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju Pondok Suci.

"Ano, Sasuke? apa kau setiap hari akan bekerja dengan Naruto-sama?" Tanya Sakura membuka pembicaraan dengan gugup. Sasuke memandang gadis ini dengan tatapan bertanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ano.. Aku ingin membuatkanmu makan malam sebagai ganti kau telah menolongku kemarin malam," Jawab Sakura sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jujur, kalau saja harga diri Uchiha tidak tinggi ia akan memeluk Sakura sekarang juga karena senang. Tapi bukan Uchiha kan bila didapatkan dengan mudah?

"Tidak perlu, pelayan disini sudah memasak. Pekerjaanmu ada perawat."

"A-ah ba-baiklah.. Lupakan saja, Sasuke."

"Tomat."

"Huh?"

"Aku menyukai tomat," Senyum Sakura berkembang setelahnya. Kalau begitu tinggal buatkan sesuatu yang enak tentang tomat kan? Sama seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang ia kenal di Konoha, sama-sama pecinta tomat.

"Aku tau, Sasuke," Refleks Sakura tertawa.

"Kau tau darimana?"

DEG

"I-itu.. kau mirip dengan seseorang yang aku kenal."

"Jangan membandingkan aku dengannya," Raut wajah penuh kelembutan dari Sasuke menghilang begitu saja begitu Sakura membandingkan Sasuke dengan Sasuke di Konoha. Sasuke langsung melongos pergi meninggalkan Sakura menuju taman rahasia yang tak jauh dari Pondok Suci, meninggalkan Sakura yang diam terpaku memandangi lantai dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Jujur, Sakura tidak bermaksud membandingkan keduanya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak membandingkan kedua orang yang jelas-jelas SAMA mulai dari nama, wajah, perilaku, hobi, kesukaan, dan lain-lain. Mereka berdua adalah SAMA. Hanya tinggal dalam ruang dan waktu yang berbeda dengan Konoha. Sakura jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Ia pikir, ia akan dapat perhatian dari Sasuke sedikit saja walaupun tidak di Konoha. Setidaknya selama ia terjebak di dalam buku ini, ia ingin mencoba menyayangi Sasuke yang ada disini. Namun rasanya ia tidak bisa, apapun yang ia lakukan hanya kembali membandingkan mereka berdua dan mengecewakan yang lain.

Sasori yang baru saja selesai berpatroli di gerbang depan datang mengunjungi Pondok Suci ketika ia tak sengaja melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk bersandar didinding sambil melipat lutut dan menangis. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku mengecewakannya.. Baik di Konoha maupun disini aku mengecewakannya," Isak tangis Sakura semakin menjadi ketika Sasori menyandarkan kepala Sakura ke pundaknya, membiarkan gadis itu melampiaskan kesedihannya. Semua orang mungkin tau, betapa cintanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Seberapa besar perjuangan Sakura mencintai Sasuke sejak mereka kecil. Bahkan kisah cinta Sakura sudah sampai ke mulut-mulut antar desa hingga akhirnya Sasori memberi tau tempat persembunyian Orochimaru agar Sakura dapat mencari Sasuke.

"Menangislah, aku sedang tidak sibuk," Entah bagaimana ceritanya Sakura sudah menangis di pelukan Sasori. Dan tentu saja kedua Uchiha Sasuke sedang menyaksikan adegan ini berlangsung.

"Sial!" Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

* * *

"Sial!" Uchiha Sasuke baru saja mengumpat dan mengepalkan tangan ketika ia melihat tulisan demi tulisan yang terus bertambah pada sebuah buku yang ia temukan di kamar Sakura. Buku yang menarik perhatian ini terus menerus menuliskan cerita tentang apa yang Sakura lakukan selama 3 hari terakhir. Sasuke adalah seorang pria yang jenius, ia tau dengan mudah bahwa Sakura sedang berada dalam genjutsu buku ini. Namun, ia hanya bisa menolong Sakura apabila ia menggunakan sharingannya untuk berpindah kedalam dimensi buku itu. Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan dan rinnegannya untuk berusaha menembus genjutsu dari buku itu. Perlahan tubuh tegapnya terhisap masuk kedalam buku itu dan Sasuke melewati ruang antar dimensi yang membuatnya sedikit pusing.

BRAK

Beberapa detik setelah dirinya berada di antar 2 dimensi tubuhnya terlempar dan mendarat pada sebuah ruangan yang asing bagi dirinya. Sebuah kamar yang luas dengan nuansa nuansa yang sama sekali bukan dunia ninja. Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya dan menuju balkon kamar itu. Terpampang sebuah negeri yang luas dan indah menghibur mata lelah Sasuke. Ia kembali kedalam dan memperhatikan ruangan. Ia dapat menghirup wangi khas cherry milik Sakura diruangan ini. Ia juga mendapati sepasang baju yang biasa Sakura gunakan bergantung manis di belakang pintu keluar.

Uchiha Sasuke yakin, ini adalah kamar Sakura.

* * *

TOK TOK

"Masuk."

Uchiha Sasuke memasuki salah satu raangan paling besar yang ada di Istana. Di depannya terlihat seorang Raja muda yang sedang duduk tenang membaca gulungan gulungan.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari?" Tanya Naruto _to the point._

"Jadikan aku pengawal Sakura, gantikan Sasori."

"Tunggu sebentar, Teme. Lalu aku bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa menunggu 4 hari lagi, Dobe."

"Kau begitu jujurlah, kau tertarik padanya?" Pertanyaan Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke membuang muka dan mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

"Wah.. wah.. ternyata Uchiha Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta juga," Gelak tawa muncul dari pria bersurai pirang itu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Lebih baik kau membuatnya segera tinggal disini apabila kau benar-benar menginginkannya," Tambah Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, "Aku sudah membuatnya menangis, dan memeluk pria lain."

"HAHAHAHA, kau memang yang terburuk!" Mendadak Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang dan menjulurkannya ke leher Naruto "Diam atau kuiris kau jadi tomat!"

"Wah, wah senangnya kau kembali menganggapku seperti sahabat lagi," Naruto menggeres pedang Sasuke dari lehernya dan memasukan pedang itu ke dalam tempatnya kembali.

"Hn."

"Pergilah, dan dapatkan gadismu."

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke melangkah menuju tempat Sakura. Dia harus membuat Sakura tinggal sebelum semuanya terlambat.

* * *

Sakura sedang merapikan beberapa berkas tentang obat-obatan sebelum Ino memanggilnya untuk mengajak makan siang. "Sakura! Ayo makan!" Sakura membalas anggukan Ino dan berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Aku ingin menunjukanmu Kedai kecil yang berada di belakang istana, ayo!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura tak sabar menuju Kedai kecil yang terletak jauh di pojok belakang Istana. Kedai ini dibuat dan di khususkan untuk para pekerja yang sedang beristirahat untuk sekedar bercengkrama atau menikmati kue-kue dan minum teh atau kopi.

"Ini adalah Kedai Akimichi. Kedai ini dibangun oleh koki kepercayaan keluarga besar Uzumaki, sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah berteman bertahun-tahun dengan Minato-sama. Yang membuat Kedai ini adalah Ayah dari teman baikku, Chouji. Sekarang ia dan istrinya Karui yang mengambil alih kedai kecil ini," Cerocos Ino sambil mengajak Sakura duduk-duduk. Ah, jadi disini Chouji punya Kedai ya.. tiba-tiba rasa rindunya pada Konoha bertambah besar.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino menyadari ada yang aneh dari gerak-gerik gadis ini.

"I-iya Ino, aku baik2 saja. Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Tapi matamu bengkak, kau habis menangis?" Sakura hanya membalas Ino dengan gelengan dan senyuman.

"Aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini, tapi kau bisa menceritakan apapun yang kau mau. Aku merasa kita sangat dekat," Sontak air mata mengalir begitu saja dari pipi Sakura. Kata-kata Ino barusan benar-benar membuat Sakura sangat rindu Ino yang ada di Konoha. Ino yang merupakan rivalnya, dan Ino yang selalu menjadi sahabat terbaiknya. Sakura memeluk Ino erat dan kembali menangis, sementara Ino hanya mengelus-elus kepala Sakura.

"Ino, aku merindukan kampung halamanku.. Aku ingin pulang.."

"Loh? Kenapa tidak pulang?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino dan memandangnya heran.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang, Ino?"

"EH? Kau tidak tau? Apa Naruto-sama dan Sasuke tidak memberitaumu?"

Sakura semakin bingung dibuatnya. Jadi selama ini, Sakura bisa pulang? Kenapa dirinya masih ditahan disini kalau dia bisa pulang?

"Katakan padaku, Ino! Apa yang mereka sembunyikan dariku!" Ino memandang Sakura berpikir. Sepertinya alasan Naruto dan Sasuke menahannya supaya Sakura dapat menjaga kondisi mata Hinata yang masih belum stabil. Tapi ini aneh, Hinata dikatakan sembuh total pagi tadi. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi matanya. Bukankah tadi pagi Sasori juga mencari Sakura untuk berkata bahwa Sakura sudah bisa pulang?

"Sakura, ada 1 cara jalan pulang. Kau harus menemukan Orochimaru di gunung belakang sana, karena dia satu-satu tetua di negeri ini yang dapat membawamu kembali dengan sihirnya. Sasori juga seperti itu, tapi ia memilih untuk tinggal disini."

Sakura diam terpaku. Jadi semua ini adalah bohong. Keindahan dan kehangatan yang ia terima dari negeri ini semua adalah bohong. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, Sasuke dan juga Sasori sampai mereka bertiga bisa menipuku dan mengatakan tidak ada jalan kembali. Sakura bangkit berdiri dan menghapus airmatanya. Ia harus membuat perhitungan dengan mereka bertiga. Sakura berlari menuju ruangan Sasori, ia harus bicara segera dengan Sasori.

* * *

TAP TAP TAP

Sasuke melangkah sembari melihat-melihat, membaca situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini. Dunia ini benar-benar dunia yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan Konoha yang ia kenal. Bahkan jauh berbeda dari dunia yang ia kunjungi selasa beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia melewati koridor yang terbilang cukup panjang dengan berbagai lukisan lukisan aneh bergambarkan potret diri ddari beberapa orang yang sangat ia kenal selama 10 tahun terakhir. Dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa sahabat sekaligus rivalnya ini menjadi orang penting di wilayah ini.

Pandangan mata tajam Sasuke menangkap sesosok pria berambut merah yang ia kenal sebagai salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu ruangan. Sontak sasuke segera menghampirinya "Dimana Sakura!" Sasori terkejut dengan perubahan drastis dari Sasuke, mulah dari pakaian, cara bicaranya yang dua kali lipat tidak sopan dan caranya menyebut nama Sakura penuh penekanan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasori menyadari sesuatu. Ia dapat merasakan cakra berasal dari tubuh pria berambut hitam kebiruan ini. Uchiha Sasuke dari Konoha. Seringai tajam muncul dari bibir merah Sasori.

"Rupanya kau, Sasuke. Lama tidak bertemu. Ah tidak, aku baru saja bertemu denganmu sepuluh menit yang lalu. Hahaha." Sasuke mendecak sebal dan mencekik leher Sasori. "Katakan. Dimana. Sakura."

"Ka-kalau kau mencari Sakura, ia sedang bekerja atu mungkin bersama Sasuke. Dan sebaiknya kau melakukan penyamaran yang baik dengan mengganti pakaianmu apabila kau tidak ingin di ketahui orang lain, Sa-su-ke."

Terlambat. Sasuke kembali terlambat.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian sama dengan orang-orang di Konoha, tapi aku akan mencari Sasuke palsu itu."

"Hn, semoga berhasil. Tolong jangan libatkan aku, aku datang kesini untuk hidup sebagai prajurit yang damai," Sasori melepaskan cekikan sasuke dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia sudah tau cepat atau lambat Uchiha Sasuke akan datang menjemput Sakura. Dan ia juga sangat tau cinta Sakura hanya untuk Sasuke seorang. Lebih baik ia mundur dan tidak ikut campur mengingat barusan ia sudah melihat tambahan unik di mata Sasuke. Rinnegan.

Sasuke berlari menuju ruang terbuka pertama yang dapat ia temukan. Entah ada apa di dunia ini, ia hanya ingin menemukan Sakura dan membawanya pulang segera. Begitu ia menemuka ruang terbuka hal pertama ia lihat adalah seekor kuda besar yang hendak meninjak tubuh mungil sakura yang jatuh telungkup tak berdaya. Bola mata Sasuke segera melebar dan kakinya segera berlari menyelamatkan gadis itu.

"SAKURA!" Kedua Uchiha Sasuke berlari mendekati Sakura yang sudah pasrah menghadapi nasibnya.

Tapi sepertinya mereka berdua terlambat.

TBC

BAH Akhrinya selesai juga chapter ini

Ai sepertinya hanya bisa update cerita ini seminggu sekali, karena tugas kuliah yang tidak mau berkompromi

#Ditendangreaders

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian yang penasaran, YA Sasuke ada 2 buahahaha..

Cerita ini sudah mencapai inti masalah, dan sebentar lagi akan mendekati akhir

Terima kasih buat yang masih setia membaca dan review!

Salam hangat, Ai Kitazawa


	5. Chapter 5

Sekalipun kau tidak mencintaiku, aku bahagia kau bersama versi diriku yang lain

Karena aku yakin, sebagian dari diriku ada pada dirinya juga

Dan kami berjanji, kami akan membahagiakanmu, Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Our Kingdom © Ai Kitazawa

Warning : Fantasy, Romance, AU, Typo

Rated T

Chapter 5 : The End?

"SAKURA!" Keduanya berteriak dan segera menghampiri Sakura.

Tapi sepertinya mereka terlambat.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya perlahan, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dua pasang mata _Onyx_ yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat dibaca. Bagus, setelah semua keanehan yang ia dapat disini, sekarang ia melihat dua Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya. Mungkin dia sudah sangat gila , atau bahkan ia sudah sampai di surga? Terakhir kali ia ingat ia sedang berlari menuju ruangan Sasori sebelum seekor kuda yang dikendarai Nara Shikamaru mengamuk tanpa sebab dan hendak menginjak dirinya. Baiklah mungkin aku memang sudah mati, pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke dan Sasuke sama-sama terkejut bertemu dengan sosoknya yang lain. Perbedaan yang ada pada keduanya hanya sepasang mata. Sasuke memperhatikan Sasuke dalam diam, seakan-akan dirinya sedang berkaca. Dan pada saat itulah Sasuke sadar, bahwa tangannya kembali menjadi dua. Sungguh dunia yang menganggumkan, pantas saja Sasori betah tinggal disini. Keduanya saling bertatap seakan aliran listrik keluar dan beradu dari mata mereka, _Onyx_ melawan _Onyx_. Kejadian itu terus berlangsung sampai Sakura perlahan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sakura.." Sekali lagi, keduanya memanggil nama Sakura bersamaan.

"Sa-su-kehh.. Apa aku sudah mati? Kau menyebalkan, walaupun aku sudah mati kau tetap muncul dalam surgaku, kau membelah diri menjadi dua~" Sakura bicara ngelantur, Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tadi pagi membuat Sakura menangis. Pasti ia membentur tanah sangat keras. Sementara Sasuke yang lain diam tak bergerak, ia dapat merasakan cakra Sakura menghilang sebentar barusan. Bagaimana bisa pula Sakura tidak menghindar dari serangan kuda yang hendak menginjaknya? Sakura kan seorang _Kunoichi_?

"Sakura.." Sasuke berdeham dan hendak membangunkan badan Sakura perlahan sebelum tangan kekar lain menahannya.

"Jangan sentuh dia."

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Benar juga, siapa Sasuke bagi Sakura? Ia hanya menjanjikan Sakura bahwa ia akan kembali setelah penebusan dosanya selesai, bukan mengajaknya menikah. Ia menggertakan gigi dan membiarkan versi lainnya membantu Sakura berdiri. Kalah dengan dirimu sendiri, eh Sasuke?

Dari jauh Naruto, Hinata, dan Ino berlari menghampiri mereka dan terkejut. Tentu saja bukan terkejut karena Sakura hampir saja terinjakkuda, tapi semua terkejut karena Sasuke ada dua. Ino hampir saja pingsan kalau saja Hinata tidak mengkonfirmasi kalau keduanya nyata dengan matanya. Naruto mengangguk mengerti setelah membaca keadaan. Memang ia salah sudah menahan Sakura lama-lama disini, ia juga salah sudah membuat Sasuke jatuh hati pada gadis ini. Sekarang ia mengerti, bahwa takdir Sakura sudah menjemputnya untuk kembali pulang ke tempat asalnya.

"Kau pasti Sasuke, dan kalian pasti sangat kebingungan. Bagaimana kalau kalian bertiga masuk dan kami akan menjelaskan semuanya didalam?" Tanya Naruto dengan sopan. Sasuke menyerngitkan dahi. Apakah benar pria berwibawa ini adalah Naruto?

"Shikamaru tolong bawa kembali kudamu, dan sampaikan pesan ini kepada Orochimaru. Mintalah padanya untuk datang makan malam bersama kami," Ujar Naruto sembari memberikan sepucuk surat dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Shikamaru. Kedua Sasuke bergidik sejenak mendengar nama Orochimau disebut-sebut oleh Naruto, seakan mereka berdua tau kehadiran Orochimaru akan membawa dampak buruk bagi Sakura.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam istana dengan Ino menitah Sakura kembali kekamar. Sasuke hendak membantu Ino, namun tangannya tertahan oleh Naruto disertai dengan tatapan 'Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukannya'. Sasuke mendecak sebal pada Naruto dan membiarkan versi lain dari dirinya membawa Sakura kekamar dengan Ino.

* * *

Tidak ada satupun orang yang tidak menatap Uchiha Sasuke saat ia mengantar Sakura kekamarnya. Tidak terkecuali Yamanaka Ino yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apa pria ini yang membuat Sakura ingin segera pulang ke kampung halamannya?

Sampai di kamar Sakura, Sasuke merebahkan Sakura di kasurnya. Ia tidak sedikitpun melirik ke arah Ino, seakan dirinya memang tidak ada diruangan itu. Persis seperyi Sasuke, ujar Ino dalam hati. Ino berdeham dan berkata "Aku akan kembali keruanganku. Tetaplah disini dan menjaganya, aku akan kembali beberapa jam lagi," Ino berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang masih sedikit pusing. Sedari tadi gadis ini tidak bicara, sangat bukan Sakura yang biasanya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Sasuke.." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sakura, saat tangan Sakura perlahan menggenggam pipi Sasuke. "Apa ini benar kau? Kau semakin mirip dengan Sasuke yang aku kenal."

"Hn." Sasuke ikut menggenggam tangan Sakura yang kini berada di pipinya. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan tangan mungil hangat Sakura, tapi.. saat ia menggenggamnya tidak ada aliran cakra yang mengalir di dalam diri Sakura. "Sakura.. apa kau dapat merasakan cakramu?"

"Eh? Sasuke?"

"Sudah kubilang aku Sasuke."

"EH!? BA-BAGAIMANA BISA? BERARTI AKU BELUM MATI? KALIAN ADA DUA!" Teriak sakura.

"Aku datang kesini untuk membawamu pulang, Sakura."

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam buku itu?" Sasuke hanya menunjuk kedua matanya dan dibalas dengan cengirian 'Oh iya' dari Sakura yang sebanarnya membuat Sasuke gemas.

"Kau benar-benar kembali, Sasuke. Aku tidak percaya, kukira kau akan menghilang lagi. Bagaimanapun ini sudah dua tahun sejak kau pergi," Tiba-tiba Sakura berlinang air mata dan memeluk Sasuke. Biasanya seorang Sasuke akan mengabaikan pelukan Sakura. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, saat ia kembali dari perjalanan penebusan dosanya, ia akan membuat Sakura bahagia dan menghilangkan sebagian kecil harga dirinya untuk bermanja-manja dengan Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke perlahan membalas pelukan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Ah, setidaknya ia dapat merasakan pelukan ini dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura terperanjat merasakan ada dua tangan yang merengkuhnya protektif. Ia segera melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke. "Sasuke.. Tanganmu.." Sasuke mengangguk dan memeluk Sakura kembali. Sakura membalasnya dan menangis kembali dipelukan Sasuke "Kau jahat Sasuke. Kau tidak mau keluar dari pikiranku. Bahkan mencintai dirimu yang lain saja aku tidak bisa. Padahal kalian adalah SAMA!" Sakura mempererat pelukan mereka. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sakura. Setidaknya ia tau siapa yang tetap menang disini. Selamanya Sakura adalah miliknya. Sakura adalah takdirnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat," Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan mencium bibir ranum Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura membalas ciuman itu masih dengan air mata yang berlinang dari kedua iris _Emerald_ nya. Namun ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba Sasuke tidak dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura. Sakura juga terkejut tiba-tiba wajahnya menembus wajah Sasuke. Keduanya sangat terkejut, Sakura sejenak menjadi trransparan sebelum kembali utuh. "Sa-sasuke, apa yan terjadi padaku?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan kosong. Sial, apa lagi yang sekarang terjadi. "Kita akan bertemu orang yang mirip dengan Naruto."

"Naruto seorang raja disini, Sasuke. Lebih baik kita mendatangi Sasori. Dulu Sasori juga pernah mengalaminya sepertiku," Ujar Sakura. Tubuhnya sekarang lemas sekali. Cakranya benar-benar sudah hilang dan dirinya terasa serperti seorang rakyat biasa yang tidak mempunyai cakra. Ia tidak bisa merasakan atau mengumpulkan cakra lagi, dan terkadang tubuhnya seakan transparan dan menembus beberapa benda yang ia genggam.

Sasuke tatap diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura. Sesekali ia melihat Sakura yang mulai frustasi karena tidak bisa memusatkan cakranya kembali. Otak jeniusnya tidak dapat berpikir juga. Ia kalut melihat Sakura menderita seperti ini. Tubuh Sakura yang mendadak transparan-utuh membuat dirinya maupun Sakura sendiri frustasi. Sepertinya masalah ini benar-benar harus diselesaikan.

TOK TOK

Pintu terbuka dan Sasuke mendapati seorang gadis dengan mata Byakugan masuk mendekati mereka berdua. Sasuke sangat tau siapa gadis ini. "Hianta, Byakuganmu aktif?" Hinata mengangguk menjawab Sasuke. Sasuke balas mengangguk mengerti dan keduanya kembali menatap Sakura yang sedang marah-marah sendiri.

"Ia sudah memasukin fase itu," Sahut Hinata.

"Fase?"

"Aku datang kesini untuk menjemput kalian. Naruto-kun menunggu kalian di ruang kerjanya. Kami akan menjelaskan semuanya," Hinata menghampiri Sakura dan mendampinginya berjalan menuju ruang kerja Naruto yang disusul dengan raut wajah bingung dari Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata memasuki ruangan kerja Naruto. Tampak semuanya sudah berkumpul dalam satu ruangan, naruto berdeham dan menyuruh Sasori untuk mengundang Orochimaru masuk. Sakura dan Sasuke menelan ludah, membayangkan bagaimana rupa Orochimaru yang notabene terkenal dengan segala kelicikannya di Konoha. Pria paruh baya yang disebut-sebut sebagai Orochimaru memasuki ruangan. Berbeda dengan Orochimaru di Konoha, Orochimaru di negeri ini tampak sudah cukup tua. Berjalan sedikit bungkuk dibantu dengan tongkat dan asisten laki-lakinya yang Sasuke dan Sakura kenal sebagai Kabuto.

"Sasuke dan Sakura ya.." Sahutnya pelan kemudian duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan Naruto.

"Baiklah, kurasa kalian berdua mungkin sudah penasaran, langsung saja Orochimaru-Jiisan yang menjelaskan," sahut Naruto.

Orochimaru mengangguk dan mengayunkan tongkatnya membentuk sebuah cermin raksasa. Dan menceritakan sebuah cerita pahit.

 _Dahulu ada seorang penjelajah yang memiliki kekuatan mata yang mengagumkan. Mereka memanggil penjelajah ini Madara. Madara terkenal memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat terutama matanya. Semua orang di zaman itu juga tau, bahwa Madara sangat membenci perang antar Shinobi. Maka dengan mempelajari kekuatan mata, ia mengambil mata adiknya agar ia mendapat Mangekyo Sharingan. Dengan mendapat kekuatan itu, ia dapat berpindah ke dimensi lain. Setelah berpindah ke dimensi lain, ia merasa bahwa akan lebih baik membuat dunianya sendiri disini. Maka ia membuat dunia versi 'Shinobi' dan masuk ke dalam genjutsunya di dimensi ini namun bukan sebagai Shinobi. Hanya sebagai kerajaan dan rakyat biasa. Namun tentu saja, tidak semua dapat keturunan Shinobi dapat Ia hilangkan. Contohnya saja Hyuuga yang turun temurun masih dapat meneruskan kekuatan matanya._

 _Beberapa tahun semenjak kekalahan Madara oleh Hashirama Senju di Lembah Kematian, Madara kembali masuk ke dimensi kerajaan yang ia buat. Itulah sebabnya madara senantia tidak mati dan hidup seperti siakala di dalam dimensinya. Lama kelamaan ia sendiri bosan dan menyadari, bahwa ia ditakdirkan untuk hidup sebagai Shinobi, maka dia mengakhiri genjutsunya dan menyegelnya dalam sebuah buku serta mengubur buku itu dalam-dalam. Buku itu diberi judul "The Death of Innocent" dan dibuangnya ke lautan dalam._

 _Entah bagaimana buku itu ditemukan, tiba-tiba seorang pria membawa buku itu kepada Sasori yang saat itu hampir mati. Diduga yang membawa buku itu adalah salah satu eksperimen Orochimaru. Kita semua tau, perang dunia Shinobi yang membuat banyak dari desa-desa hancur, tanah tidak kebmbali rata membuat buku itu dapat pergi kemana saja terbawa arus perang. Mungkin buku itu jatuh ke tangan penjual yang mencari untung dan dengan malang jatuh ke tangan Sakura._

Mendengar cerita Orochimaru, Sakura hanya dapat diam ditempat. Begitu pula dengan sasuke yang tidak menyangka bahwa hal-hal seperti itu memang ada. "Ka-kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya aku kembali? Kenpa tiba-tiba badanku menghilang kemudian muncul kembali?" Tanya Sakura mulai frustasi. Orochimaru menghela nafas. "Kau hanya harus menyelesaikan cerita ini Sakura.. kalau kau sudah menyelesaikannya, kau akan diberikan pilihan. Tinggal disini, atau kau bisa kembali pulang."

Begitu rupanya. sakura masih memiliki beberapa hari lagi disini sampai cerita singkat ini selesai. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Sasuke terdiam memandang gadis yang sedang berkeringat dingin didepannya. Mungkin ia egois, tapi dengan Sakura yang masih harus tinggal disini selama beberapa hari, bisakah ia membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya dan memintanya untuk tinggal disini? Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak terlalu berbeda dengan dirinya yang tinggal satu kampung halaman dengan Sakura. Entahlah, sasuke tidak yakin namun ia merasa harus bisa membuat Sakura tinggal.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Bisakah Sasuke tinggal disini menemaniku?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Kau harus sadar Sakura, dengan adanya Sasuke cerita yang ada di dalam bukumu tidak bertambah. Karena karakter Sasuke disini ada dua. Mereka harus kembali ketempatnya masing-masing karena ini adalah jalur ceritamu. Dan kau harus menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Bagus, aku harus melihat Sasuke pergi lagi.

"Sakura.. kau harus melakukannya," Ujar Naruto menyemangati Sakura. Hinata mulai memberikan kenyamanan dengan memeluk bahu Sakura. Sakura menggenggam tangan Hinata dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Bisakah aku minta waktu dengan Sasuke sebentar saja?"

"Siapa Sasuke yang kau maksud?" Sontak keduanya bertanya hal yang sama.

"Uchiha sasuke dari Konoha."

Sekilas senyum licik terlihat dari Sasuke dan senyum kecut terlihat dari Sasuke yang lain. Naruto mempersilahkan mereka keluar dari ruangan dan keduanya berjalan ke taman rahasia istana.

"Sasuke.."

"Apa kau akan menungguku kembali? Seperti aku selalu menunggumu untuk kembali?"

Sasuke terlihat tidak ingin membalas pertanyaan itu. Ia takut, sangat takut apabila janji yang ia buat akan mengecewakan Sakura. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti gadis ini lagi. Tidak akan pernah lagi. Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke hanya mengenggam tangan mungil sakura dan berjalan dalam diam. Genggaman Sasuke semakin kuat seiring mereka sampai di taman rahasia.

"Sakura.. selesaikan saja ceritamu. Aku akan kembali ke Konoha."

"Ta-tapi, aku butuh kepastian Sasuke! Tolong mengertilah pada perasaanku sedikit saja!"

TUK

Sasuke menyetil dahi Sakura. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukannya sebelum ia meninggalkan Sakura. "Kalau aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, akan ada kemungkinan kau kembali karena sebuah kewajiban. Tentukanlah pilihanmu sendiri, Sakura."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia berlari kepelukan Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya diam tidak membalas. Ia tidak mau memberikan secerah harapan untuk Sakura yang akan mempengaruhi keputusan Sakura nanti. Baginya, hanya Sakura yang penting sekarang. Baru pertama kali dalam sejarah Uchiha Sasuke hidup, ia mau mengalah untuk orang lain. Setidaknya setelah ia sadar hanya Sakura yang mampu membuatnya bahagia.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan jurus dan seketika menghilang terbawa angin. Sakura menghela nafas, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain menghabiskan waktu disini. Ia berbalik dan terkejut melihat Sasuke sedari tadi berdiri disana memperhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memasang mimikwajah datar sebelum kemudian mengajak Sakura kembali kedalam. "Hari sudah gelap, cepat kembali," Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Sasuke meninggalkannya sendirian dibelakang.

Dan sepertinya, Sakura harus memperjelas beberapa hal sebelum ia kembali ke Konoha.

TBC

Tolong maafkan aku yang update selama ini!

Aku baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit sejak Tifus dan DBD menyerang..

Dan tiba-tiba saja UAS sudah menunggu didepan akhirnya aku harus belajar UAS dulu ;")

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir dari fic ini, aku janji tidak akan update lama :"

Terima Kasih masih setia membaca dan review cerita ini

Salam Hangat, Ai Kitazawa


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Our Kingdom © Ai Kitazawa

Warning : Fantasy, Romance, AU, Typo

Rated T

Last Chapter : Thank you

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang cerah menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar besar milik Uchiha Sasuke. Tirai yang tidak tertutup membuat sinar matahari menyapa kedua iris _grey_ yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tak lam ia terbangun dan langsung mendudukan dirinya bersandar. Ia sedikit memijat pelipisnya karena akhir-akhir ini mengidap insomnia. Ia turun dari kasurnya dan membuka tirai untuk menghirup udara pagi.

Ah

Tentu saja. Ia pasti akan menlihat gadis itu sedang menyiram tanaman di bawah sana. Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang tepat seminggu sudah mengusik hatinya karena kepribadiannya yang unik. Gadis yang juga telah mematahkan hatinya begitu saja karena mencintai replikanya sendiri yang entah dari mana. Apa bedanya? Kita serupa. Sama-sama Sasuke, sama-sama Uchiha. Kenapa tidak bersamaku? Kenapa bersamanya?

Tak kuasa melihat pemandangan menyedihkan dipagi hari, ia pergi membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap ke ruang kerja Naruto. Sungguh malang nasihmu, Sasuke.

* * *

Salah satu kegiatan favorit Sakura adalah mengurus tanaman. Dengan tanaman, ia bisa membuat berbagai macam obat untuk penyembuhan penyakit. Karena ia tahu betul bahan kimia agak berbahaya jika dikonsumsi terus-menerus. Maka berdirilah ia disini, menyiram tanaman-tanaman herbal yang dimiliki kerajaan besar nan indah ini. Sambil bersenandung ia sedikit menggunting daun-daun yang sudah menguning atau yang berlubang karena serangga, dan sesekali menambahkan pupuk pada tanaman-tanaman tersebut.

Ia menghela nafas. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia berada disini. Sebentar lagi ia akan kembali ke Konoha, dan seharusnya ia sangat senang. Kali ini, ada seseorang yang akan menunggunya pulang. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Kembali bersenandung, Sakura tak sadar bahwa perlahan-lahan dirinya kembali transparan sehingga menyebabkan pupuk yang ia genggam jatuh ke tanah berantakan.

"Ah! _Kuso!_ Selalu saja begini," Umpatnya dengan raut wajah imut.

Setelah tubuhnya kembali ia memungut pupuk tersebut dan meletakannya kembali ke dalam karung. Tenang Sakura. Sebentar lagi kau akan kembali. Ia mengangkat karung kecil berisi pupuk dan berjalan ke Pondok Suci. Dalam perjalanan kembali, ia berpapasan dengan Sasori yang tampaknya sedang bahagia.

"Ah, Sasori. Sedang bahagia?" Sapanya ramah.

Sasori tersenyum dan menyentil dahi Sakura "Anak kecil tidak usah mengerti," Balasnya sembari menjulurkan lidah. Sakura mendengus tawa dan keduanya beriringan berjalan ke Pondok Suci. "Ano, Sakura.. Hari ini kau kembali ya?"

"Um seharusnya, saat aku membuka halaman buku, ceritaku sundah mencapai 3 halaman terakhir. Semoga saja aku kembali hari ini," Ujar Sakura bersemangat. Sasori tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Sakura. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan, ia melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke sedang memandang kearah mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Sasori mendengus pelan, "Hei sakura. Sebelum kau kembali, cepat berbaikan dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak suka akhir ceritamu bahagia tapi kau seperti menyakitihati orang lain."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Um, kukira kau benar. Tapi entah kenapa dia seperti yang menghindariku settiap kali berpapasan, atau setiap kali aku keruangan Hinata-sama untuk memeriksa keadaan matanya."

sasori mengangkat bahu "Entahlah. Uchiha orang-orang yang sulit. Kau harus tau bagaimana Itachi di Akatsuki dulu. Sangat menyebalkan."

"Haha, mereka memang sulit. Bagaimana pun aku harus berusaha kan, Sasori?"

"Ya. Semoga beruntung, Sakura."

Kedua berpisah di depan pintu Pondok Suci, Sasori kembali ke markasnya dan Sakura memasuki Pondok Suci untuk mulai bekerja. Hari ini ia akan mengadakan pemeriksaan untuk mata Hinata. Seharusnya itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk memulai pembicaraan.

* * *

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau akan murung begitu. Sakura-chan akan pulang kok!" Naruto memukul bahu Sasuke yang sedang menyesap ramen dengan wajah suntuk. Sasuke tersedak dan men- _deathglare_ Naruto yang tidak sopan. Tentu saja, sebagai sesama anggota tim 7 Naruto tau apa yang terjadi dengan rekannya, Sakura. Namun yang menggelikan adalah membayangkan Uchiha Sasuke yang marah besar karena Sakura bertemu dengan seseorang seperti dirinya diluar sana. Naruto juga kembali mengingat raut muka Sasuke pertama kali saat ia tidak bisa menemukan Sakura diseluruh Konoha. Dasar Sasuke bodoh.

Naruto harus akui ia juga khawatir dengan Sakura. Bagaimana keadaannya? Namun Naruto kembali bersikap seolah tidak peduli dengan bertujuan menghibur Sasuke untuk tidak terlalu khawatir. Sakura adalah wanita hebat. Ia tidak mungkin celaka semudah itu. Apalagi disana ada sosok yang seperti Sasuke. Selesai menyesap ramen kesayangannya Naruto mendapat ide cemerlang untuk mengerjai Sasuke.

"Ne, Ne.. Sasuke. Kenapa kau bergitu gusar menunggu Sakura? Kau tau dia bahkan tidak pernah menunggumu kembali saat kau pergi."

"Diam saja, kau tidak tau apapun."

"Ah! Sepertinya aku memang ketinggalan banyak sekali! Apa kalian sudah pacaran?"

"Kau ingin kehilangan tanganmu yang lain, Naruto?"

"A-ahh.. baiklah aku akan diam," Sepertinya Naruto memang tidak bakat untuk mengerjai Sasuke.

Sasuke meninggalkan Ichiraku dan hendak kembali kekediamannya. Namun dijalan pulang, saat ia melewati rumah Sakura ia melihat eorang Ibu paruh baya yang sedang menggandeng anak perempuan kecil berusia 2 tahunan berdiri di depan rumah sakura. Langsung saja, Sasuke memberitahu bahwa pemiliknya sedang tidak berada dirumah.

"Permisi, bibi. Sakura sedang tidak ada dirumah."

"Ah, bagaimana ini. Aku harus menitipkan Sarada padanya. Karena aku hendak berpergian jauh. Ia hanya mau dijaga dengan Sakura, dan aku hanya percaya padanya."

Sasuke melihat kedua orang ini bergantian. Tiba-tiba ide yang buruk muncul di kepala Sasuke. Tidak Sasuke. Tidak. Tidak mungkin kau akan menjaganya. Bayi itu adalah mahluk yang paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah. Segera, Sasuke menduduk dan meminta maaf bahwa tidak ada yang bisa ia lalukan. Namun saat hendak pergi, jubah hitam panjang miliknya ditahan oleh tangan mungil. Sasuke terkejut dan berbalik, sama halnya denggan ibu paruh baya yang terkejut melihat anaknya.

"O-niii.. Ooo-niii.." Kedua tangan anak itu menengadah ke arah Sasuke. Seperti terapal mantra, Sasuke langsung menggendongnya dan mendekapnya posesif. Hal itu sukses membuat sang Ibu terharu dan tersenyum. "A-ano, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Kau bisa menjaga Sarada.. hanya untuk 2 hari. Te-tenu saja, aku akan membayarnya. Bagaimana?"

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Harga diri Uchiha Sasuke sudah jatuh, terima kasih untuk gadis kecil yang bernama Sarada ini.

"Hn."

"Ah, syukurlah. Kalau begitu ini lebih baik kau menjaganya dirumah Sakura. Karena di pintu kulkas Sakura aku sudah sering membuatkan jadwal kapan Sarada harus makan, mandi, dan tidur. Terima kasih.. er?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"AH! Ka-kau Uchiha Sasuke yang berperang melawan madara? Ah! Aku sangat malu! Bagaimana ini, apa tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa. Aku sedang tidak ada misi."

"Ba-baiklah, aku kan lebih percaya padamu Uchiha-san."

Sang Ibu pamit setelah menaruh barang-barang Sarada didekat Sasuke. Setelah Sang Ibu menjauh, Sasuke menghela nafas dan memandang Sarada yang sedari tadi tersenyum di gendongannya. Karena tidak bisa masuk dari pintu depan, Sasuke berteleportasi langsung menuju kamar Sakura. Sampai di kamar Sakura, Sarada tertawa keasikan karena terbawa angin.

"Hn. Itu memang menyenangkan."

Sepertinya Sasuke akan sangat menikmati harinya bersama Sarada hari ini.

* * *

"Sasuke! Kita harus bicara," Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke dengan menarik lengannya.

"Apa maumu?"

"A-ano.. Bisa kita bicara? Tapi tidak disini. Ditaman rahasia." Sasuke mendengus pelan. Bagaimana bisa ia menolak sakura? Sasuke melepaskan genggaman Sakura dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura menuju taman rahasia. Sakura hanya meringis maklum melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sangat Sasuke.

Keduanya duduk berdampingan di salah satu bangku di taman dengan canggung. Sakura berdeham dan mengalihkan pembicaraan "Ano.. Hinata-sama adalah wanita yang kuat ya? Ia cepat beradaptasi dengan keadaan matanya yang mengejutkan."

"Langsung saja, Sakura," Sakura tertawa renyah. Sepertinya ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini.

"Hari ini, aku akan kembali ke Konoha."

"Hn.

"Bisakah dihari terakhir kita bertemu, kau tidak bersikap seakan tidak mengenalku?"

"Hn."

"Ini salah, Sasuke. Maafkan aku tidak bisa tinggal disini."

"Hn."

"Argh! Kau membuatku gila!"

"Kau yang membuatku gila, Sakura."

Sakura diam menatap langit. Tidak berjalan dengan mulus.

"Kau tau? Kau berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal. Kau adalah versi lembut dari Uchiha Sasuke yang galak. Walaupun kalian berdua sama-sama galak. Kau tau? Sasuke yang aku kenal tidak akan mau mengikuti kemauanku dengan mudah seperti bicaara disini. Ia tidak akan mau bersikap baik padaku seperti kau. Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tau kau kesal setiap kali aku membandingkanmu dengannya."

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun dan membiarkan Sakura terus bicara.

"Tapi itulah alasan aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya sampai aku rela mati deminya. Kau tau? Ia udah beberapa kali hendak membunuhku. Dan aku tau, kau tidak akan melakukan hal kejam seperti itu. Kau mungkin bertanya, kenapa aku justru mencintai pria seperti itu? Aku juga tidak tau. Berapa kali ia akan meinggalkanku, sebanyak itulah aku akan kembali mengejarnya. Ia seperti mantra untukku. Pernahkah kau merasa seperti itu? Jatuh cinta pada seseorang seperti mantra. Raut wajahnya yang tidak pernah berekspresi seakan mengajakku untuk berbagi kesedihan. Berbagi kepahitan yang ia rasakan."

Sakura berdiri berjalan ke arah bukit, membuat Sasuke juga berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kau punya segalanya yang kau butuhkan disini, Sasuke. Kau hanya tidak menunggu Sakura-mu yang sebenarnya untuk datang."

"Pergilah."

"Eh?"

"Segeralah kembali, Sasuke membutuhkanmu."

"A-ano.."

"Kau benar. Aku akan menunggunya datang. Sakura-ku."

Sakura tersenyum dan menggenggam lengan Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum membiarkan angin mengayun keduanya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan melupakan pertemuan ini. Semoga, Saskura-mu segera datang." Mau tak mau semburat tipis muncul dikedua wwajah Sasuke. Sasuke mendekap Sakura erat, menghirup aroma khas milik sakura untuk terakhir kalinya. Sampai perlahan, Tubuh Sakura berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang baru saja terlepas dari batang pohon. Kelopak sakura itu bersatu membentuk sebuah buku yang tertutup rapi.

Sasuke menunduk dan mengambil buku itu. "Arigatou, Sakura."

* * *

"AAA!" Terdengar suara isakan dari Sarada saat Sasuke sedang mencoba membuat susu untuk Sarada. Sasuke merasa sangat menyesal karena menerima misi jadi-jadian ini. Bahkan mengurus anak lebih sulit dari pada melawan Kaguya. Bagaimana tidak, Sarada bisa saja membuatnya frustasi. Mulai dari mengimpol, bermain dengan pedangnya sampai Sasuke syok, dan sekarang ia menangis di kamar Sakura tanpa sebab.

Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura terdiam. Kenapa tangisan Sarada berhenti? Sasuke segera membka pintu dan terkejut melihat Sakura yang sedang memeluk Saraa gemas. Pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya sukses membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Entah bagaimana, kecantikan Sakura bertambah 300% bagi Sasuke saat ini.

"Ah! Lihat siapa yang datang, paman Sasuke sudah datang Sarada-chan."

"Sakura kau.."

" _Okaeri_ Sasuke-kun. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," Sakura menurunkan Sarada dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang terpaku.

CUP

Satu kecupan singkat di bibir Sasuke sontak membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Sakura berbalik menghapiri Sarada yang sedang menggigit mainannya. "Jadi, kau menggantikanku menjaganya, eh?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan duduk di samping Sakura. "Kau tau, ia sangat merepotkan."

"Hahahaha kau hebat, Sarada! Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sasuke untukku," Sarada hanya kembali tertawa sembari menggigit mainannya.

"Sarada."

"Eh?"

"Saat kita punya anak perempuan, namanya harus Sarada."

EH?! Barusan Sasuke melamarku?!

"A-ano.. Barusan kau melamarku?"

"Tidak. aku memerintahmu."

"Dasar Sasuke tidak romantis!"

TUK

Sentuhan kedua jari Sasuke kembali menyapa dahi Sakura.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura."

Sakura menitikkan air mata bahagia untuk yang pertama kali setelah sekian lama, ia langsung memeluk Sasuke dan mengganguk dipelukan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum menyesap aroma khas Sakura. Namun sayang, pemandangan indah ini harus segera sirna karena Sarada kembali menangis.

"Ah! Sasuke, kau salah memakaikan popoknya. lihat, dia mengompol lagi."

"Hn. Terserah."

Sepertinya keduanya akan sibuk dengan latihan mengurus anak. Semangat untuk Sasuke dan Sakura!

END

Ai sedalam-dalamnya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para readers karena sudah membaca dan review cerita ini

Cerita ini tidak akan berhasil tanpa dukungan kalian

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian penasaran, bagaimana nasib Sasuke yang satunya?

Berikut adalah cuplikan special untuk readers yang setia membaca cerita ini

.

.

.

.

BRAK

"Sasuke-sama! Kau tidak akan percaya ini, tapi cepatlah keluar!" Salah seorang prajurit menarik Sasuke keluar dari istana. Dengan kudanya, ia dan prajurit itu berrpacu menuju jam dinding yang ada di tengah desa.

Kuda prajurit itu berhenti di salah satu toko bunga dekat jam dinding tersebut sehingga membuat Sasuke turun megikutinya.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam toko bunga tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang memilah bunga. Tatapan sasuke seketika kosong. Kakinya bergerak sendiri menuju gadis itu sehingga gaddis itu menolah menatap Sasuke heran.

GYUT

"Kau kembali," Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke langsung memeluk gadis itu dan membuatnya kebingungan.

Segera, gadis itu melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan berteriak "Kau pikir kau siapa? aku baru saja sampai di desa ini. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kupikir kau salah orang."

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Tentu saja itu kau," Sasuke tertawa dan menyetil dahi Sakura. Sakura mengeluarkan semburat merah karena terpana dengan ketampanan pria ini.

Sepertinya kehidupan cinta mereka akan sangat menarik.

END

Salam Hangat, Ai Kitazawa


End file.
